


Deep by deep

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Постепенно отношения Эски с его хозяином становятся все более дружескими, и вскоре он понимает насколько ему нравиться заботиться о Марке.





	Deep by deep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: Deep by Deep, Esca/Marcus, NC17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348591) by [tracy7307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307). 



> **Название:** Deep by deep  
>  **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [Deep by deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348591) by [tracy7307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3655 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска Маккуновал/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** slash  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Постепенно отношения Эски с его хозяином становятся все более дружескими, и вскоре он понимает насколько ему нравиться заботиться о Марке.  
>  **Предупреждение:** UST, [MORE=кинк!][watersport](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=water%20sports). [MORE=Для тех кто не читает на английском]Для тех кто не читает на английском - действия сексуального характера включающие в себя любые манипуляции с мочой одного или обоих партнеров, совсем не обязательно ее питье.[/MORE][/MORE]  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика

Эска бросает кинжал к ногам центуриона, но блеск его глаз ясно говорит: я, может быть, и твой раб, но не жди от меня ни подобострастия, ни заискивания.

Рим отнял у него все: братьев, отца и мать, все его племя. И этот неловко стоящий перед ним центурион отнял единственное, что у Эски еще оставалось — возможность распорядиться жизнью по собственному выбору. При одном взгляде на нового хозяина в животе тугим клубком скручивались негодование и обида.

Эска не расслаблялся, даже когда его услуги не требовались, и его задачей было просто стоять позади Центуриона. На его плечах лежала обида размером с Британию, и его ледяные взгляды и стиснутая челюсть ясно демонстрировали домочадцам все, что он думает о своем положении раба в доме старого Аквилы. Другие слуги держались от него подальше, хотя Эска частенько слышал, как Сасстикка шепчет Стефаносу, что юный варвар точно от нее схлопочет, если продолжит вести себя, как загнанный волк.

Центурион однако, вопреки ожиданиям Эски, вовсе не добавлял поводов лелеять обиду. По правде говоря, он оказался полной противоположностью тому, чего ожидал Эска от молодого римлянина. Центурион не пользовался своим положением хозяина. Он просил принести ему что-то, а не требовал этого, и всегда потом благодарил. «Эска, еще воды, пожалуйста. Спасибо тебе». Эска надеялся, что резкие движения, которыми он наливал воду и подавал кубок, сопровождая их самым яростным взглядом из всех, на какие он был способен, возымеют на хозяина хоть какой-то эффект, но Центурион только улыбался ему. Улыбался!

Дни складывались в недели, а те в месяцы, и чем больше времени Эска проводил с Центурионом, тем быстрее таяла его враждебность, ведь тот всегда вел себя скорее как друг, который просил об одолжении, нежели как полноправный господин. С каждой мягкой просьбой, каждой улыбкой, с каждым разом, когда проявлялась благородная натура Центуриона, гнев Эски сходил на нет, как булыжник, точимый водой, мало-помалу превращается в голыш. И к тому времени, как под теплым весенним солнцем с ветвей деревьев в саду исчез последний снег, истаяла и обида Эски.

Прохладными утрами раннего лета Эска отводил Центуриона к его креслу в саду, и тот неизменно просил его остаться. Они обменивались рассказами о сражениях, подолгу беседовали, сравнивая технику, стратегию и вооружение своих народов, и даже обещали друг другу тренировочный бой, когда нога Центуриона заживет.

— Марк, — сказал как-то тот. — Если я зову тебя Эской, то и ты зови меня по имени.

Выяснилось, что они оба потеряли отцов: у одного погиб в сражении, у другого просто исчез. Настал день, когда Эска смог рассказать, какую пустоту в его сердце оставила смерть отца. И, хотя он говорил, обращаясь к покрытым каплями росы стеблям травы у себя под ногами, Марк ответил: 

— Я понимаю.

И эти слова потянулись меж ними связующей нитью, хотя Эска и не решался взглянуть на Марка, потому что в ином месте, в иной жизни подобными словами могли бы обменяться друзья, но никак не раб с господином. Так что он просто смотрел, как верхушки деревьев подсвечивает золотом поднимающегося солнца и слушал щебет птиц в ветвях.

Эска не смог бы с точностью сказать, когда в нем произошла эта перемена — возможно, между партиями в шашки, пока они спорили, жульничал ли Марк (Эска подозревал, что тот придумывает правила, лишь бы оказаться победителем, а Марк смеялся, когда Эска вскакивал из-за стола, ворча себе под нос о «напыщенных римлянах, которым вечно надо побеждать»). Или, может быть, когда Эска наблюдал, как Марк ухаживает за Випсанией, вычесывая ее столько, сколько мог устоять на больной ноге, прежде чем ему приходилось жестом подзывать к себе Эску, чтобы вернуться в дом.

В любом случае, когда целитель с ножом объявил, что рану надо вскрывать, чтобы исправить недоделанное при первой операции, Эска почувствовал, как внутри у него все сжалось при мысли о слабом и мечущемся от боли Марке. Его печалило, что тому вновь придется пройти через тяжелое восстановление, тогда как все, чего тот хотел — стать прежним здоровым воином. И тогда Эска поклялся себе, что будет ухаживать за Марком каждый миг, пока тот не поправится.

В урочный час, прежде чем лечь на стол, Марк схватил Эску за предплечье.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, увидимся в Элизии, друг мой.

Эска коротко кивнул, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. Друг.

— Этого не случится пока мы оба не станем дряхлыми седыми стариками, Марк. Я непременно дождусь, пока ты встанешь на ноги, а потом отправлю твой гордый римский зад наземь.

— Трепло британское, — усмехнулся Марк, укладываясь на стол.

По знаку целителя Эска крепко прижал Марка своим весом, глядя в его полные гордости и упорства глаза, пока тот бился в его хватке. Марк не издал ни звука, даже когда лезвие целителя вскрыло старую рану, собрав все свое мужество перед лицом невыносимой боли. Он только смотрел на Эску, обдавая его предплечье тяжелым горячечным дыханием, пока сознание не покинуло его.

Хирург знаком разрешил Эске отпустить, и он отступил, наблюдая, как тот склоняется над раной. Странное чувство кольнуло Эску в глубине живота, когда хирург отослал его за водой и полотном — как если бы его место было сейчас возле Марка и нигде больше. В молчании он полоскал оставленные у стола окровавленные тряпки.

К тому времени, как те были развешаны, хирург закончил складывать свои инструменты, и коротко рассказал Эске, как теперь выхаживать Марка.

Мой, думал Эска, подходя к ложу. Наконец-то полностью на моем попечении.

Ночь Марк провел то забываясь сном, то просыпаясь и беспокойно мечась по постели. Каждый раз, как он просыпался, Эска подносил к его губам чашу и, придерживая голову, поил настойкой опия, отчего Марк успокаивался и снова погружался в сон. Капли пота блестели у него на лбу, увлажняли волосы, и сердце Эски, когда он прикасался к Марку, чтобы отбросить со лба мокрые пряди, принималось биться быстрей.

Кончиками пальцев Эска проследил очертания его лба, коснулся виска и, игнорируя ту часть себя которая противилась неправильности происходящего, позволил своим пальцам проследить четкий изгиб губ Марка. Эска знал, что никогда не поддастся искушению чем-то большим, но это маленькое прикосновение мог себе позволить.

Взошла луна, отбросив на пол квадраты серебряного света. Эска устал, тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью после попыток удержать бьющегося Марка, глаза слипались. Он подтащил свой матрац к ложу Марка и позволил себе провалиться в чуткий неглубокий сон.

-/-

Открыв глаза, Эска увидел, как над верхушками деревьев разливается охряный рассвет и услышал свое имя.

— Эска, — еле слышно прохрипел Марк. — Пожалуйста, Эска.

Он указал на кубок и, когда Эска поднес тот к его губам, осушил в несколько больших глотков и снова уронил на ложе ставшую тяжелой от опия голову.

Как и велел целитель, воспользовавшись тем, что Марк крепко уснул, Эска принялся за рану. Сняв повязку, он осторожно промокнул все еще вспухший и покрасневший, но уже не кровоточащий рубец, а накладывая сверху чистый кусок холста, заметил, как по переду туники расплывается темное пятно.

Эска ругнулся, злясь на себя, что не принес Марку ночной горшок в краткий момент ясности, и, прополоскав тряпку в чаше с водой, достал из сундука свежую тунику. Однако, взявшись за край испорченной, он помедлил, и взгляд его переместился обратно к темному пятну. Он вдруг подумал о том, какой теплой будет ткань, покрывающая бедра и член Марка, если ее коснуться, и от этой мысли внизу живота стало горячо и тяжело. Эска позволил себе медленно протянуть руку и коснуться пятна. Ткань была теплой, в точности как он и представлял, под влажными складками отчетливо проступали очертания члена.

Эска потряс головой и отдернул руку. Что он за друг, если слабый и беспомощный Марк вызывает в нем столь низменные желания, которые вовсе не делают ему чести? Эска рывком поднялся на ноги и сосредоточился на своей задаче. Подняв подол туники Марка как можно выше, Эска нежно приподнял того за плечи и, стянув испачканную ткань, бросил ее в угол, чтобы постирать потом.

В жестких завитках волос в паху Марка еще поблескивало несколько капелек мочи. Эска начисто вытер бедра римлянина, прополоскал тряпку и осторожно коснулся члена, приподняв невозбужденный орган, чтобы обтереть со всех сторон, а под конец несколько раз прошелся по жестким волосам.

К тому времени, как Эска закончил, его собственный член гордо натягивал тунику, в паху пульсировало от желания, а его самого колотило от стыда.

Закрыв глаза, он сунул руку в штаны, накрывая и грубо поглаживая крепкую плоть. Он представил Марка здоровым и бодрствующим, тесно прижимающимся к нему. Представил, как сказал бы: «Давай. Я позабочусь о тебе. Давай, Марк». Представил, что Марк послушается, что его туника станет горячей и влажной, и эта влага напитает и тунику Эски. И Марк будет жарко дышать ему в шею, а Эска будет держать его, шепча: «Такой послушный, Марк, такой хороший».

Рухнув на колени у ложа Марка, Эска кончил в собственный кулак.

Приводя себя в порядок и собирая одежду для стирки, Эска чувствовал, как стыд захлестывает его с головой и камнем ложится на сердце.

-/-

Марк поправлялся, и ничего подобного больше не повторялось.

По мере того как рана затягивалась, превращаясь в узловатый, грубый темно-розовый шрам, Марку требовалось все меньше и меньше настойки опия. Боль утихала, он все больше времени бодрствовал, и Эска с радостью наблюдал, как друг становится прежним. Совсем скоро Марк уже снова во всю поддразнивал Эску, когда тому случалось проигрывать в шашки.

Дни превращались в недели, нога заживала. Эска помогал Марку разрабатывать ее, позволяя тому упереться ступней в свое плечо (не без того, чтобы демонстративно сморщиться с преувеличенным «Фуу!»). Потом Эска наклонялся вперед, а Марк сопротивлялся его нажиму, напрягая ослабевшие мышцы. Придерживая Марка за голень и ступню, Эска заливался румянцем. Иногда он думал о том, каково это будет: повалить Марка, войти в него, сомкнуть губы вокруг одного из пальцев.

— Эй, Эска! Щекотно! Убери руки! — смеялся Марк, дергая ногой.

— Прошу прощения. Мне надо как-то держать эту здоровенную лапу, и пальцы, пусть даже они больше похожи на колбаски, для этого так же хороши, как все остальное.

От смеха в уголках зеленых, словно весенние холмы, глаз Марка проступили маленькие лучики-морщинки.

«Я пропал, — подумал Эска, — полностью и бесповоротно».

Улыбка Марка поблекла, когда он вновь сосредоточился на упражнении. Уперевшись ногой в плечо Эски, он сопротивлялся его нажиму. Мышцы бедра подрагивали от усилий, и Эска ослабил напор, позволяя Марку вытянуть ногу. Они повторили движение несколько раз, пока Марк не выбился из сил, и Эска оставил его отдыхать.

Все неторопливые жаркие летние дни, когда Марк еще не мог вставать, Эска проводил у его постели. Устроившись на придвинутом к ложу кресле, он играл с ним в шашки, рассказывал истории, как настоящие, так и выдуманные, а в особенных случаях слушал, как Марк читает стихи на латыни.

Спустя несколько недель с тех пор, как целитель с ножом повторно вычислил рану, Марк как раз читал вслух, хотя прибиравшийся в комнате Эска прислушивался не столько к словам, сколько к мягкому тенору Марка, следовавшему за плавным ритмом стиха и подчинявшему себе биение Эскиного сердца.

Когда с Катуллом было покончено, Эска подошел к ложу хозяина с миской воды.

— Подвинься, — сказал он. — Я оботру тебе спину.

Марк сделал, как просили, и тяжело сглотнул, когда Эска провел влажной тряпкой по его широким плечам.

— Сядь, Эска, — хрипло сказал Марк. — Нечего стоять, согнувшись в три погибели.

— Правда твоя. Давай я тогда заодно разомну тебе спину, наверняка ведь болит после всех этих дней в постели.

— Митра свидетель, болит! — Марк подвинулся немного вперед, давая ему место. — Будет неплохо, если твои неуклюжие пальцы помогут избавиться от этих узлов, — добавил он, оглядываясь через плечо с поддразнивающей улыбкой.

— Уж не такие неуклюжие, как твои, — фыркнул Эска, усаживаясь позади него и устраивая ноги по обе стороны от бедер Марка. — Ты разбил две миски только на этой неделе. Повезло, что Сасстикка еще не обрушила на твою голову все громы небесные.

Эска широкими мазками принялся протирать спину Марка.

— Еще как повезло. Всю неделю боялся, что она ворвется сюда, уперев руки в боки… Ох, Эска, как хорошо, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Марк, когда тот закончил обтирать ему спину.

Эска отложил тряпку и потянулся за маслом, которое он использовал для купаний. Он растер его в ладонях и прикоснулся к пояснице Марка кончиками пальцев. Мышцы здесь были твердыми и напряженными, и Эска уверенно принялся их растирать круговыми движениями.

Марк резко вздохнул, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.

— Не больно? Мне перестать?

— О Боги, нет, — Марк передвинулся, подаваясь навстречу рукам Эски. — Не нежничай. Я выдержу, я совсем не хрупкий цветочек.

Эска усилил нажим, придвинулся ближе, чтобы было удобнее — ноги пришлось развести пошире, — и он вдруг подумал, что Марк, если бы был полностью здоров, без труда бы повалил его сейчас, прижал к постели и устроил бы его ноги на своих широких плечах…

— Еще сильнее, — попросил Марк, и Эска, вздрогнув, очнулся от мечтаний. — Прошу, дружище, не сдерживайся.

Наклонившись, Эска принялся растирать тугие узлы мышц вдоль позвоночника, вкладывая в прикосновения всю силу своих рук. Кожа Марка блестела от масла, и когда он застонал, Эска кончиками пальцев почувствовал этот стон.

— Ох! — Марк оглянулся, когда Эска добрался до каменных мышц в центре спины.

Эска остановился на минуту.

— Все из-за того, как ты спишь, Марк. Когда отдыхаешь тебе надо лежать ровно, а не раскидываться так, словно стремишься покорить каждый дюйм ложа.

Марк опустил глаза, залившись краской. Рука его легла на бедро Эски.

— Возможно, если бы кто-нибудь делил ложе со мной, я спал бы как положено.

Тепло ладони обжигало сквозь ткань штанов, и сердце Эски стучало так громко, что он слышал глухой гул в ушах и чувствовал биение пульса в кончиках пальцев. Он положил руку на предплечье Марка, и тот, обернувшись, коснулся его лица ладонью.

— Эска, — прошептал Центурион, прикипая взглядом к губам Эски. — Можно?

Эска коротко кивнул, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, и Марк, склонившись, его поцеловал. Прикосновение губ Марка к его собственным застало Эску врасплох и, наслаждаясь ласками, он постарался подражать движениям Центуриона.

Марк принялся покрывать поцелуями его челюсть.

— Разомкнешь для меня губы? Совсем чуть-чуть?

Эска сделал, как просил Марк. Тот накрыл его губы своими и Эска, вздрогнув, почувствовал, как язык Марка коснулся его собственного, влажный и жаркий, а вскоре обнаружил, что возвращает Марку ласки, вылизывая его рот.

Эска придвинулся теснее, потираясь о бедро Марка настойчивой твердостью в паху. Марк застонал ему в рот, и это было все, что нужно Эске, чтобы скользнув рукой вниз по груди Марка, найти натянутую возбуждением Марка простыню.

Когда его пальцы проследили очертания твердой плоти, Марк внезапно разорвал поцелуй.

— Эска, — он в панике отодвинулся, отводя глаза и опуская голову. — Мне жаль прерываться, но мне нужно по нужде. Можешь подать горшок, пожалуйста?

Эска не убрал руку, напротив, скользнув под простыть, сомкнул пальцы вокруг его члена и задвигал рукой, глядя как поднимается ткань в такт с его движениями.

Марк зажмурился.

— Эска, — выдохнул он, стискивая руки в кулаки. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно…

Пальцы на его ногах поджались, и он прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, Марк, — сказал Эска то, что так давно хотел. — Ты же знаешь это, верно? Я всегда о тебе позабочусь.

— Митра, — Марк уронил голову ему на плечо. Эска продолжал гладить его, двигая запястьем так, что Марк подбрасывал бедра, толкаясь в его кулак. — Эска, мне нужно…

— Давай тогда, — губы Эски мазнули его по щеке, движения кулака замедлились. — Я потом все приберу. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сделал это.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Марк ему в плечо.

Эска скользнул рукой вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как мягкая кожа скользит по каменной твердости.

— Тогда сделай это. Для меня.

Марк вцепился ему в бедро, зарылся лицом в плечо Эски, и потом Эска почувствовал, как первые капли полились на пальцы, скатываясь дальше к запястью. На простыне, расползаясь, появилось темное пятно.

— Вот и хорошо, Марк. — Свободной рукой Эска погладил его по волосам. Струя иссякла. — Очень хорошо.

Его сердце готово было выскочить из груди при мысли, что Марк пошел на это, что настолько ему доверился.

Мокрая простынь прилипла к тыльной стороне руки Эски, когда он снова начал поглаживать все еще каменно-твердый член Марка. Запястье и предплечье намокли, член пульсировал в штанах. Эска вскинул бедра, подстегиваемый отчаянным желанием, кипевшим в крови. Задвигал кулаком еще быстрее, поглаживая головку прежде чем скользнуть по стволу вниз.

— Ты потрясающий, Марк. Позволь мне увидеть, как ты кончишь.

— Эска, — выдохнул Марк, застыл, задохнувшись, и кончил, выплескиваясь на влажную простыню.

Горячее липкое семя размазалось по пальцам Эски, уже покрытым его мочой, и ему казалось, что Марк теперь пробрался ему под кожу, что теперь — и в груди у него от этой мысли разлилось тепло — он всегда сможет носить его с собой.

Отдышавшись, Марк поднял голову и накрыл губы Эски таким нежным поцелуем, что тому захотелось плакать. Его собственное неутоленное желание отошло на задний план по сравнению с полученным Марком удовольствием, и когда Марк накрыл его член ладонью, Эска перехватил его руку.

— Сегодня только ты. У нас еще будет время.

Марк кивнул и снова поцеловал Эску. Простынь остывала, и Эска с сожалением отстранился. Он собрал испачканную простыню и взялся за тряпку, отмахнувшись от Марка, когда тот попытался помочь. Он осторожно обтер Марка начисто, слушая, как тот рассуждает о покупке новой сбруи для Випсании, что хочет поехать на охоту, как только снова сможет ездить верхом. Внезапно Марк замолчал.

— Эска? Ты в порядке?

— Конечно, — ответил Эска, целуя Марка в кончик носа. — Мне так хорошо, как давненько уже не было.

Дом вокруг них жил своей обычной жизнью. Сасстикка гремела чем-то на кухне и ругалась на вертевшегося под ногами Волчка, снаружи Стефанос выбивал циновки, а дядя Аквила мурлыкал себе под нос, расхаживая по атриуму.

Эска постирал испачканные простыни и провел эту ночь, свернувшись калачиком под боком Марка.

На следующий день Марк вручил ему вольную, и все последующие приключения они встретили плечом к плечу, как друзья и любовники.


End file.
